Conventionally, in digital broadcasting, for example, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 2 Transport Stream (TS) defined by ISO 13818-1 is used as a data structure.
Similarly to a picture of a video or an audio frame, a basic unit that time information is associated with is referred to as an access unit.
In MPEG-2 TS, in a case where data of video or audio is packetized, since decoding time and showing time, which are associated with the data on an access unit basis, are encoded in its header part being close to the beginning of the data of an access unit corresponding to the time information on a stream, the decoding time and showing time are easily given with confirmed values.
On the other hand, for example, in a case of Association of Radio Industries and Business (ARIB) STD-B60, which is a standard using MPEG media transport (MMT) defined in MPEG-H Standard Part 1, decoding time and showing time associated with an access unit of video or audio are packetized into a packet different from a packet of video or audio data according to a method using an MMT message (see Patent Document 1).